Nai
|image gallery=yes }} Nai Muhinyi (无) is the main character of the story. Appearance Nai is a petite young boy (his age unconfirmed) with large, reddish eyes, and pale features. He has short, white hair- somewhat resembling an albino. The two tips from his hair, which are sticking out above his ears are lavender. It's confirmed that Nai is an animal, a Niji. However, he is only part Niji and was made that way by Karoku. Personality Nai is very kind and innocent, albeit quite naïve. Due to his dependence on Karoku, he tends to rely on those around him who are willing to lend him help- often getting him into trouble. Nai does not know much about the world around him and is confused by very simple terms- not understanding the compliments he often receives due to his unworldliness. When Gareki first found him, he didn't know what blood was, referring to it as "red water". Despite this, he is also quite brave, as he dove to save an endangered animal and defended Karoku when they were attacked alone. Nai is an all around pure and innocent character. He is eager to help, and incredibly loyal to those he calls his "friends". Relationships Gareki Gareki and Nai have a very close relationship, both showing great care and concern for each other. This is shown when Gareki protects and provides for Nai even though they had just met. Nai also shows that he cares for Gareki when he tries to distance himself from him because Karoku asked him, "You don't want him to break, do you?" Because of this, Nai ended up pushing Gareki away in order to protect him. Gareki, not knowing Nai's true intentions, reacted negatively to this which resulted in Nai breaking out into an outburst of tears. However, the conflict was later resolved and Gareki and Nai are able to become close again. Yogi Yogi and Nai are good friends. Due to Yogi's childish and bubbly personality, he makes a wonderful playmate for Nai. Yogi also protects Nai from any potential threats/danger. Nai is also a fan of Nyanoperona, along with Yogi. It is also hinted that Nai enjoys eating Yogi's "Star Prince home-made yoghut". Tsukumo Tsukumo is Nai's tutor and teaches him the things that he is still unsure about the world. She is extremely kind and caring towards him and is similar to Yogi as she always watches out for his safety and keeping him uninjured. Nai also treasure Tsukumo a lot as shown when she was missing for a short period of time and Nai was very worried at first but extremely happy when she finally returned. Abilities Hearing :Due to the fact that Nai is a Niji/human hybrid, his ears are incredibly sensitive to sound, giving him the ability to hear noises that are deemed inaudible to others. History He claims to have always been living with a man named Karoku in a forest near Karasuna. When Karoku does not appear one day, Nai ventures outside and finds a trail of blood leading from their home to the sea, and a left-behind bracelet (Circus I.D.). Trivia *His name means nothing or not existing in Japanese. *He seems to be able to tell whenever Yogi turns into silver!Yogi Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Needs Help